Pocket Full of Sunshine
by Joni-Lee
Summary: Stripper Naruto and Sasuke meet at a strip club one night and things start off with a bang. Too bad Naruto's in a "relationship" already. What to do? SASUNARU
1. I'm A Slave 4 U

Hello dear readers!

I wrote this because I wanted to try a new chapter story. I want this story to have as much drama as it can! The pairings will change a couple times and I have no idea how long it will be (chapterwise), but hopefully long enough.

Pairings so far: SasuNaru(lust), SaiSaku,

**WARNINGS:** yaoi (male x male love), OOCness

**DISCLAIMER:** Masashi Kishimoto owns all _Naruto-_related stuff and I am just borrowing them! I swear!

"Neji, I don't think this is going to work." Shikamaru Nara said, sighing softly. He really didn't know why he was here, because Neji was just trying to pull off one of his drunk-at-four-in-the-afternoon stunts to "liven the atmosphere." Currently, the Hyuga was trying to convince Shikamaru that it was a good idea to take their friend, the ever-stoic Sasuke Uchiha, to a strip club.

Many things were wrong with Neji's plan. One: Sasuke wasn't the type to leave the office before seven. Two: Sasuke didn't find himself low enough to go to a strip club. Three: Sasuke didn't like strippers unless they had two ball sacs and a penis.

"Why not Shikamaru?" Neji asked, bringing Shikamaru out of his thoughts. Shikamaru glanced at the longhaired brunette.

"First off, I think you're a tad bit too smashed. Second, why would Sasuke go to a strip club?" Shikamaru asked. Neji huffed indignantly.

"I am not smashed at all! I have drunk very little compared to some Fridays." Neji retorted. A voice snickered somewhere behind the two. Neji flung around to glare at a black-haired man wearing a black shirt and black pants. He wore a smile on his face.

"Sai." Neji sneered. Shikamaru sighed and wondered what the clouds looked like today.

"Hey boys, I hear you want to get Sasgay to a strip club tonight." The man called Sai said in response.

"That was the plan." Shikamaru commented.

"You mean that _is_ the plan Shikamaru! He will come!" Neji yelled.

"Wait, if Sasgay is gay, why would he go to strip club?" Sai asked offhandedly. Shikamaru looked at Neji, awaiting an answer. Instead of giving up, Neji just let an evil smile grace his features.

"Sasuke will come because headlining tonight at Lance's is the very gorgeous and very _male_ stripper, Naruto Uzumaki." He said as he slammed down a flyer. Sai read it over. Then he whistled approvingly.

"Hell yeah, if I was gay, I'd bang him hard." He said, grinning widely. On the cover of the flyer was a picture of a blonde, blue-eyed man with three whisker marks on each of his cheeks and a grin so bright it could rival the sun. He wore a sexy leather outfit and he was posed with his hands on his hips. He winked up at the three men. The man was obviously hot. Even in the picture, sex appeal was oozing off him.

"How does this prove Sasuke is coming?" Shikamaru asked raising his eyebrows.

"It proves Sasuke's coming because every man with a hint of gayness in his body and penis is drooling over him at the moment." Neji countered. Sai nodded in agreement.

"Hell, I'm straight and married and my cock just twitched." He said, gazing at the blonde.

"Well, I haven't been to a strip club in a long time, so I guess it could work." Shikamaru finally said. Neji danced around in victory.

"Even if Sasgay won't come, we'll drug him." Sai said in a dark, sadistic voice.

"Drug who?" A soft male voice carried from the doorway. All three men twirled around to see the grand Sasuke Uchiha. He was looking rather frazzled with his glaring eyes and ruffled, even more than usual, hair that stood in spikes in the back. Neji laughed and Shikamaru shook his head at the man.

"You making out with someone Sasgay?" Sai asked, giggling himself. Sasuke glared at him harder.

"No Sai, I was not. Now if you would kindly shut the fuck up and answer me so I don't have to kick your ass." Sasuke spat out. Neji whistled lowly. The Uchiha was in a bad mood. Of course Sai didn't realize it, or he did and just wanted to die.

"Damn, he had a penis the size of the Uchiha ego and then shoved it up your ass, didn't he?" The raven asked, causing the other raven to almost shoot lasers from his eyes. Neji waltzed in for the save.

"So Sasuke! How was work?" He asked, sending a glare to Sai to shut up. Sai just snickered and sat down on a chair. Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Work was a bitch as usual, with Ino hanging all over me along with the rest of the women in the office. Thank God Sai seduced Sakura." Sasuke said while rolling his eyes. Sai grinned a self-righteous grin. "Anyway, then Itachi came by and of course found every little flaw in how I run the place. Can you believe he even pointed out that there was a fucking petal missing on one of roses sitting on Ino's desk? Sometimes I just want to fucking stab-"

"You seem like you need to unwind." Shikamaru interrupted, giving stage to Neji, who flew into his idea smoothly.

"Yes, and what better way to unwind than a trip to Lance's?" He smiled. Sasuke just frowned.

"A strip club? Give me three good reasons I should go to that place." He sneered.

"You need to relax!" Neji chirped.

"It's a Friday night and you have nothing better to do." Shikamaru stated.

"Headlining is _male_ stripper, Naruto Uzumaki." Sai pointed out, throwing the flyer at Sasuke's face. Sasuke caught it and ran his eyes over the blonde on the cover. He froze and stared at him for a long time. Neji took this as a good sign and yelped in victory. This unfroze Sasuke and he threw the flyer across the room and glared at his friends.

"Neji, you're smashed. Shikamaru, I thought you were better than this. Sai, you have a wife! No matter how much I hate her, I can't let you go to a strip club. Isn't that adultery?" Sasuke asked, raising a brow.

"I am not smashed!" Neji whined.

"I want to go too, you know." Shikamaru said sounding bored.

"Who said I was going to get a stripper? I'm the designated driver, since all of you are getting your fill tonight!" _In more ways then one, eh Uchiha?_ Sai smirked. He knew that Sasuke knew of Naruto Uzumaki. He knew they went to high school together and both had a strange attraction to each other if you looked past the insults and punches. Sai also remembered a particular party that he had held back then when the two boys got smashed and made out during a R-rated game of spin-the-bottle. "Sakura knows," he added at the Uchiha's look, "and she approved because she thinks you need to get laid too." The other two snickered at the look on Sasuke's face. It was mixture of denial, shock, and frustration.

"I do not need to get laid." Sasuke hissed dangerously.

"Oh, because Orochimaru has been boning you between shifts, eh?" Sai countered with a smile. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he restrained himself from kicking Sai's ass.

"No, I don't believe he has." Sasuke said, feigning calm.

"Then come on Sasuke. What are you going to do? Go home and plan out ways to kill your brother like you've been doing for the past ten years?" Shikamaru asked, finally getting fed up with this argument. "Yes, that is a bad thing. It makes you _lame._ When was the last time you got _anything_ Sasuke?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke opened his mouth then shut it, averting his gaze to the floor. "My point exactly. So get your ass in Sai's car so we can leave. Neji's horny."

"I am not!" Neji yelled. Sai snickered and rushed to his car, the rest of the three following behind him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They pulled up to Lance's and parked the car. They stepped out and heads turned. They had stopped at Sasuke's to change out of their work clothes and into their clubbing clothes. They looked god damn sexy. Neji wore a white wrap-around top and tight brown pants with his long brown hair tied at the end. Shikamaru wore a fishnet top covered by a green vest with black slacks and a brown belt. He held a cigarette between his lips. Sai wore a black mid-drift shirt and black shorts. Sasuke looked by far the best. He wore a tight black shirt, tight black denim jeans, a studded black belt, light eyeliner, and his lip ring. He always wondered why he got it. Oh right, those three idiots over there cornered him, just as they did tonight. Damn it.

As they walked up to the club's entrance, many people raked their gazes over the four hot men. Girls batted their eyelashes at them and men threw glares and sometimes, flirty glances. They approached the bouncer and he stopped them.

"And you are?" He asked, peeking over his black shades.

"Neji Hyuga."

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Sai Root."

"And you?" The bouncer asked, glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke glared back and stood proudly, as if the bouncer should know whom he was.

"Uh, that's Sasuke Uchiha, sir." A fellow bouncer told him and the man stood back immediately.

"Sorry sir, I didn't recognize you. Must be the lip ring." He apologized and Sasuke nodded. They walked inside and got blasted with pounding bass. The lights were dimmed and the room smelt of smoke and alcohol. People milled about, chatting loudly over the music or dancing on the dance floor. The main stage was darkened but a few dancers were stripping on the sides of the club.

"The show starts in ten minutes." Shikamaru informed them. He then went off into the crowd, heading for a certain blonde that had caught his interest right away. Neji nodded and waltzed off to dance. Sasuke stood standing in the middle of the room, face darkened with a scowl. Suddenly, a voice was in his ear, making him jump.

"I know you'll like him Sasgay. Want to know why? Because you've always wanted him. Always wanted that gorgeous tan ass that you could sink your dick into. Always wanted those lips that you could kiss and that sun kissed neck and chest you could bite." Sai whispered. Sasuke groaned lowly at the images produced in his mind. Sai backed off then and ran off, shouting, "Have a good time Sasgay!"

Sasuke scowled even more and stalked off to the bar, sitting down at a stool right at the beginning of the stage. He ordered a glass of vodka and orange soda. He took many sips from it, and soon found it empty. He turned to order another glass and suddenly the spotlights started spinning towards the center stage and people started cheering loudly. Sasuke was handed his drink and he turned around to see at least ten women in white thongs and bras. On each of their backs were white angel wings and they all had halos on their heads. Heavenly choirs sang in the background as white mist came from the stage and the floor opened. On a "cloud" rose a man with blonde hair, angle wings covering his body, a halo and those whisker marks on each cheek. He was lying down. The "cloud" rose to its full height and the heavenly choir was still shrilly singing quite beautifully. The women looked back at the man and then winked at the crowd. The man moved so he was sitting up and had his legs hanging over the side of the "cloud." His head was bent and the mist still spilled out over the crowd. The music reached its full power and suddenly stopped. The blonde looked up; an evil smirk present and reaching his eyes. Sasuke's heart stopped beating. The silence was deafening. Then, the angel laughed.

"I don't think so." He said hotly. The music switched to heavy, sexy bass and the girls tore off their wings and white clothing to reveal black lace thongs and tops and poles rose from the stage. Naruto's wings fell off and his attire was revealed as well. Leather shorts, black boots, black wife-beater with "Foxy" printed on it, and a black choker necklace with an attachment for a leash. The mist turned black and the "cloud" turned into a rather nice metal pole with a platform on the top where Naruto sat. He smirked again and slid down the pole slowly, twisting his body around it in a way no one should be able to. Sasuke's jaw was dropped and he actually felt the rush of hormones to his crotch. He shot back the rest of his drink and decided he wanted to dance. After years of forgetting about this blonde, tonight, the memories and wants were coming back strong and he wanted him.

He danced his way out into the crowd, always keeping an eye on that spicy guy. Naruto was now dancing with two girls while the others had gone out into the crowd. Sasuke just continued dancing, getting hot in his black shirt. Naruto had moved onto a pole and was doing that sinful twisting thing again and made Sasuke want to just explode. He needed to get his shirt off. As he hands moved to his shirt, he locked eyes with the purest blue ones he had ever seen. He smirked and swayed his hips and lifted his shirt tauntingly, eyes never leaving his prize.

Naruto just stared and watched as the hot raven-haired man teased him by lifting his shirt slightly. That smirk he was wearing was even more of a turn on. The shirt slowly came off, revealing a nice set of abs and pectoral muscles. The studded belt flashed in the strobe lights. People had stopped to gaze at the drool-worthy performance of the raven. Those onyx eyes were playing with him, challenging him to do better. Naruto huffed. He thought he was the only male stripper in this place. Who did this guy think he was?

Naruto took the challenge and slinked over to the raven before he could disappear into the crowd. The people parted and watched intently as the blonde approached the raven. To Naruto's dismay, he was a few inches shorter than the raven. He dismissed that fact and leaned up to whisper in the male's ear. On the way, his eyes caught the silver lip ring that contrasted against a pink lip. He closed his eyes in euphoria. He loved lip rings.

"I accept." He said simply and backed off, starting to dance. A new song started to play and Naruto nodded his head in agreement to the song. "I know I may be young," Naruto breathed, singing with the song, "but I have feelings too. And I need to do, what I feel like doing. So let me go, and just listen." And with that, he started dancing.

Sasuke just stood stock still after the blonde whispered those words into his ear. Naruto had started dancing and teasing him by lifting his shirt, in a similar manner that Sasuke had done with his. The shirt lifted a bit more and revealed tan abs. Sasuke stared at those abs and licked his lips. Soon, he realized the black shirt had come all the way off and he saw pectorals that just screamed to be bitten and kissed and nipples that he just wanted to play with right now. _Damn, how long has it been since I've had _these_ thoughts?_ Sasuke thought. He was jerked out of his thoughts though when Naruto pressed himself up against his body. His eyes snapped down at the gorgeous man and those blue eyes just smirked back. He felt a grinding sensation in his groin. He groaned and got what he was supposed to do. He ground back and thus started a delightful dance involving two sweaty sexy men grinding on each other.

It seemed Naruto loved to use Sasuke as a pole, because he was twisting around the raven a lot. Sasuke watched those muscles whenever they moved. Sasuke just continued to grind the blonde. He bent down to nibble at the neck exposed to him at the moment and Naruto gasped in pleasure. The blonde sank down to the floor and came back up, hands sliding against Sasuke's chest. He then backed off a few inches.

"I'm a slave for you…" Naruto whispered and Sasuke smirked back. He grabbed the loop on that black choker chain and dragged the stripper to his body again. He ground down and Naruto's hands entangled themselves in his hair.

Bystanders would agree that the two men were basically having sex with clothes on that night on the dance floor.

Sai watched as the two danced intimately and smirked. It was like porn. He was going to have to go soon to get home to Sakura. He had this brilliant idea that they should go clubbing soon. He wanted sex standing up like that.

"It's getting late, huh?" Shikamaru said from behind him. Sai nodded and Neji showed up too, looking dazed and his clothes were wrinkled. "Let's go home. Get Sasuke." Shikamaru said and Sai laughed.

"Oh, he's not going home with us, I don't think." He laughed and pointed to the dancing pair. Neji followed his finger and his mouth dropped.

"Holy shit, is that Sasuke?" Neji yelled and Sai nodded.

"He's with that stripper, Naruto. You picked a nice place Neji." Sai commented. Neji nodded and Shikamaru laughed.

"Let's go." He said and the others followed, leaving behind the club and all the people staring at the two dancing.

It seemed like the two started an out-of-control wildfire. People were dancing hotly and trying to follow the two. No one could pull it off though because they did not have Naruto's stripper experiences nor did they have the ability to do _everything_ well like Sasuke.

The two were still grinding on each other and panting heavily. They glistened with their efforts to dance. The song was closing though, and they knew they had to stop.

"Do you like that?" Naruto asked, singing a long with the end of the song. They parted and watched each others chests heave. "I thought I was the only male stripper in the house tonight." Naruto commented after regaining his breath. Sasuke looked at him with a shocked expression.

"I am definitely not a stripper." He said back. Naruto's eyes widened as he said this.

"You're not?"

"Last time I checked." Sasuke reassured him. He watched Naruto stalk forwards, an evil smirk on and felt the blonde press himself flush against him.

"You stripped your shirt so well that I thought you were." Naruto said so softly that Sasuke had to lean in to hear him. He felt hot breath against his ear and shivered. "I wonder how well you can strip those pants." The blonde whispered seductively. Sasuke smirked and tilted his head so his lips were barely a hairsbreadth away from the blonde's own lips.

"Why don't we find out?"

* * *

Wow, Neji waltzes a lot in this chapter. -laughs- Neji...waltzing...but I guess that's what the OOC-warning is for, eh?

The next chapter will be coming soon! A hot SasuNaru lemon possibly? (Most likely...I'd be cruel if not.)

Until next time everyone! Review if you can/want/have the time/enjoyed it/hated it/want to make suggestions or correct me.


	2. Give It 2 Me

Chapter 2 is here.

I've planned most of this out...but would someone be my beta? I'd really like one. PM me about requirements if you are interested. -smiles-

**WARNINGS: **yaoi, lemon

**DISCLAIMER:** _Naruto _by Kishimoto-sama. Inspiration by Madonna.

As Sasuke whispered those suggestive words, Naruto lost all other trains of thought. He didn't care about anyone else, only this hot raven in front of him. He smirked and his hand loosely held onto the raven's.

"Then follow me." He ordered softly, dragging Sasuke behind him. They went up some stairs in the back of the club, and went down a long hallway lined with doors.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto tilted his head back to see him. His mouth hung open cutely and his blue eyes found his onyx ones.

"To the room at the end of this hallway." He said and gestured to the dark wood door down the hall. As they approached, Sasuke saw a gold sign on the door, stating someone's name. In the dark, he could not read what it said.

"Why is there a name on the door?" He asked, curious. Naruto paused with his tan hand on the door and sighed.

"It's not _my_room of course, it's someone else's. They said I could borrow it if I needed it." He explained. He opened the door and pulled Sasuke in. He slammed it closed and pushed Sasuke unceremoniously up against it.

"And right now I need it. So shut up and stop talking. I trust you know how to do that." He breathed out huskily. He then proceeded to kiss Sasuke's lips. Sasuke gasped and Naruto slipped his tongue into his mouth. With that, Sasuke snapped out of it and realized he was being dominated. Uchihas were _not_ dominated. Ever.

He pushed himself off the door and Naruto lost his balance. They crashed onto the floor and Sasuke pinned Naruto down. He growled into the blonde's ear and bit it gently.

"Strip for me." Sasuke ordered gruffly. Naruto shivered at the dominance of the raven. He loved that. Sasuke got off and climbed onto the bed placed near the wall of the room. He noticed the room was very posh, furnished well and even had a mini bar. The lights were low and music started playing. He then saw Naruto walk back from the stereo, swinging his hips seductively. He moved in a way that made Sasuke groan lightly. This blonde was so hot. A pole was situated in the middle of the room and Naruto started to work it. He twisted and grinded that pole so much that Sasuke started to feel jealous of the metal object. The boots came off and Naruto moaned as he gave a particular good trust into the pole. He then put his back to the pole so he was facing Sasuke. The blonde's face was flushed and his eyes were mere slits. He moaned as his hands traveled down his chest and to his black shorts. A hand tugged down the zipper and he moaned again. Suddenly he was being grabbed from the pole and thrown onto the bed. His eyes opened and he saw his hot and bothered partner glaring at him.

"I believe I told you to strip, not masturbate." Sasuke said, trying to hide the panting he was doing from watching the blonde. He moved towards the blonde, moaning as his erection brushed his pants.

"You liked it though. I can tell by the way you're pants are too tight right…" Naruto trailed off as he climbed across the bed to the raven, who had fallen onto the bed and was letting Naruto crawl over him, and lightly traced his fingers over the bulge. "…here." Sasuke groaned.

"I bet it's illegal." The raven whispered. Naruto smirked.

"If it's against the law, arrest me." Naruto whispered back seductively as he traced his fingers across the pale chest of his partner. He looked up and locked gazes with Sasuke. The blue eyes danced with mischief. Naruto moved so he was almost kissing Sasuke and grabbed pale hands and brought them to his shorts. "And if you can handle it, undress me." He breathed. Sasuke's eyes widened and then narrowed with his smirk. He flipped them over so he was on top and kissed the blonde hard. He pulled the black pants off the blonde and chuckled silently at the black thong he was wearing. He tore that off and cupped the blonde's erection.

Naruto gasped and Sasuke slipped his tongue into the other's hot cavern. Naruto's arms flew around Sasuke's neck and into his hair as the raven rubbed his erection harder. Naruto moaned incoherencies.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked. Naruto glared at him and the sound of a zipper being undone filled the air.

"Get on with it bastard." Naruto said, playing with the elastic on Sasuke's boxers. Sasuke then noticed something on the bedpost behind the blonde's head. He smirked and reached towards it. His hands wrapped around a black silk blindfold. He slipped it on Naruto's head.

"Do you like blindfolds?" Sasuke asked hotly. Naruto's cock twitched and Naruto nodded his head. "Good." Sasuke said and pulled off his pants. Naruto prepared himself for being entered as he heard the pants come off. But instead, nothing happened. He growled impatiently.  
"I said to get on with it!" He nearly yelled. Sasuke laughed.

"Patience is a virtue." Sasuke said simply as he took one of Naruto's nipples in his mouth.

Naruto nearly shrieked. He felt that lip ring rub against his skin and he shivered. Sasuke continued to roll the nipple around in his mouth and his hand reached out to play with the other. Naruto's hands went to his head. Sasuke just shook them off and pinned them down with his hands. _Mmmm. Bondage. _Naruto thought happily. He lifted his hips up to Sasuke's and they both groaned as their members touched. They started grinding and soon, they were both panting. Naruto was moaning and trying to break free of Sasuke's bondage. His head thrashed around and the blonde hair flipped around. Sasuke groaned at the sight before him. He couldn't take it any longer.

He wrapped his hands around the blonde's member and started pumping him. Naruto yelled out and his body shook. Sasuke stopped when his fingers were lubed up enough. He then stuck one finger in Naruto's entrance. He wiggled it around and entered the second finger.

"Nnghngngggh." Naruto gasped out uncomfortably. Sasuke scissored his entrance and entered the third finger. He kissed the blonde's stomach as he pumped the fingers in and out. When Naruto started to push back on them, Sasuke removed them and Naruto whimpered at the loss of the feeling. Sasuke shushed him, lubed up his cock with his own pre-cum, and removed the blindfold from Naruto's eyes.

"You ready?" Sasuke said. Naruto snorted.

"I am not some chick you bastard. Fuck me already." He spat and gasped as Sasuke did just that. Sasuke pushed all the way in, moaning at the tightness of Naruto's ass and the heat he felt. He looked up at the blonde to see if he should stop. The blonde's eyes had glazed over and drool was trailing from his mouth. Sasuke leaned up to lick it off. Naruto bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as a signal to move. Sasuke pulled out and slammed back in.

Sasuke sped up and soon the blonde was shifting his hips up to meet each thrust and he was withering around. Sasuke pulled out and slammed back in at a different angle and suddenly Naruto screamed.

"Fuck…ah!" He panted. Sasuke smirked because he had found the blonde's prostate and abused the spot harshly. Naruto leaned up to kiss the raven and sucked on his lip ring. Sasuke started pumping the blonde's neglected dick and ran his tongue over the blonde's mouth.

"Shit…I'm…!" Naruto gasped as he came onto their stomachs. His body constricted around Sasuke and the raven came with a cry a moment later.

They both collapsed in a heap of sweaty limbs and Sasuke pulled out of Naruto. He rolled over and just lay there, trying to regain his breath. Naruto did the same next to him.

"By the way, I'm Naruto." The blonde said, laughing. "I guess we never really introduced ourselves." He pointed out. Sasuke grinned.

"I know you're Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. We went to high school together." Sasuke said, breathing normally again. Naruto turned to look at him.  
"We did?" He asked, a confused look on his face. Sasuke nodded and looked at him in the eyes. Naruto thought the eyes looked familiar. Actually everything about the man next to him looked familiar. But right now he was too tired to care. He put his head against the pillow and closed his eyes. He barely heard the other's name.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke yawned, tired himself. Naruto's eyes shot open.

"What?" He gasped. Sasuke's eyes flicked over at him. "You're Sasuke…?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto's eyes grew big. "Teme! I-I-No!"

"Do you not remember me?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. Naruto shook his head.

"No I do. I mean, hell how could I forget _you_? I hated you!" Naruto said, laughing. Then he seemed to remember why he was freaking out. "You have a cousin…right? Itachi Uchiha?"

"No, I don't." Sasuke said, and Naruto sighed in relief. "Itachi's my brother."

"SHIT!" Naruto cried. Sasuke was taken aback by Naruto's outburst.

"What?"

"Shit, shit, shit." Naruto chanted. Sasuke finally shook him and calmed him down.

"Why are you freaking out?"

"Sasuke, your brother, he's…my…"

"Your…?"

"MY LOVER!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

o.o

How was it? Leave me a review (this is optional)

Until next time.


	3. I Owe It All To You

HALLO!

Here is Chappie 3.

It details Sasuke's reaction to Naruto's big confession last time. (Which is, if you don't remember, that Naruto was Itachi's lover.)

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I LUFF YOU ALL!

**WARNINGS:** yaoi (and lots of it!) and OOC

**DISCLAIMER:** _Naruto_ by Kishimoto-sama, inspiration by Eva Avila, and _Tip Drill_ by Nelly.

Enjoy ;)

"_What?_" Sasuke choked out after a moment of silence.

"I said your brother, Itachi Uchiha, is my lover." Naruto repeated, voice sounding so small. Sasuke stared at him. He knew nothing about Naruto being Itachi's lover. Well, he couldn't give himself that much credit because the last time Itachi had told him whom it was he liked was when they were very, very young and Sasuke had blabbed to their mother that Itachi liked their cousin. That didn't go over too well, and Sasuke always thought that the trust his brother held in him was damaged after that.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called after some more silence. "Oh, please don't be mad!" _How can you ask something like that of him! If I was in his position, I'd be _furious! Naruto thought and nearly smacked himself at his stupidity. Sasuke turned his eyes to look at him.

"Did you just ask me not to be mad?" He deadpanned. Naruto squeaked and shook his head hastily. Sasuke snorted.

"Okay, I did ask you not to be mad! Just, please, I couldn't stand it if _you_ were mad at me…" Naruto trailed off. Sasuke took the time to ignore the emotion behind that statement and decided to just remain staring at the blonde. Which wasn't too hard to do because the blonde was sitting, bare-chested, with the blankets of the bed pooled around his waist.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, using his answer for everything. Naruto knew this answer well. It was one of the memories he held of Sasuke in high school. The blonde sighed heavily.

"Would you like me to explain…?" He asked, uncertain.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, sounding noncommittal as possible. Naruto sighed and just took it as a "yes, I really want to know how you ended up with that asshole and not with me." In all, he didn't realize how very close he was to the truth.

"Well, it started two years ago…"

_xXxFLASHBACKxXx_

Naruto cried out as a body full of pink tackled him to the ground. He landed right on his ass.

"Ow, ow OW! Sakura-chan what the hell?" Naruto yelled, as the pink-haired woman got off him, giggling non-stop. Naruto glared at her, rubbing his sore bottom. "What would Sai think of you just randomly hugging other men?"

"Oh can it. You know Sai knows your gay, so he wouldn't care." Sakura said, helping the blonde up from the ground. Naruto huffed at sat down back down on his chair. Sakura sat down across from him, smiling at him from over the table. They were currently sitting in Naruto's apartment kitchen. Sakura had called just ten minutes early to shout into Naruto's ear that she was coming over and had found the answers to all his problems. Naruto's ear still hurt.

"So what was this end-all answer you were shouting to me about over the phone?" He asked, oddly curious at what his pink-haired friend had found. She nodded and handed him a flyer. Naruto took it from her, looking at her skeptically. His blue eyes then glanced down to read the flyer. They grew wider and wider as they read on.

_HELP WANTED._

_Do you think you have what it takes to be HOT?_

_Have you been told you have a great body?_

_Do you enjoy dancing?_

_Want to make a living off of all of the above?_

_Then come try out to be a Lance girl/guy._

_Trust us, it'll be the best thing you've ever done._

"Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan…" Naruto stuttered. Sakura laughed and just waved him off.

"I know, I know. I am the best, aren't I? You don't have to thank me! Just clean my house for a few months and we'll be good!" She laughed.

"Sakura-chan! I-I-I can't be a _stripper_." Naruto slurred out. Sakura stopped laughing at glanced at him.

"Why not? You're hot, have a great body and you dance like a pro! Do it!" She said brightly. Naruto stared at her in disbelief.

"Sakura! Do you know how degrading this would be?" He asked.

"Naruto, you are desperate! You're about to lose your apartment because you lost your job at the ramen stand, and you dropped out of college so you can't find a steady, nice-paying job. Beggars can't be choosers." Sakura shouted.

"I can find another job besides this!" Naruto shouted back. Sakura scoffed.

"You find a job that pays _this_ much to someone like you and I'll let you take it." She said.

"I will! Just you watch!" Naruto told her, a determined look on his face. Sakura sighed and pointed to something on the flyer.

"Read this right here and it will change your mind." She instructed. Naruto looked at it.

"Lance's Strip Club is owned by a Mr. Lance and co-owned by a Mr. _Uchiha_…"

"Told you so. Now, let's get you ready for try outs!" Sakura said in victory. Naruto continued to stare at the name on the flyer. _Uchiha…Uchiha…Uchiha…_ The name rang loudly in his head as if a thousand church bells were ringing at the hour. That name brought back so many memories and feelings in him and he felt like he was going to explode if that image of perfection-next-to-God didn't get its black-haired, onyx-eyed, pale complexion out of his head. No, he didn't love the bastard. Not one bit.

"Naruto?" Sakura called from the hallway. She poked her head back in and her green eyes widened at Naruto. His hands were shaking and he was staring, mouth agape at the flyer still. His blue eyes connected with her green eyes and he gasped.

"Do…do you think it's _him_?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, I work for Sasuke, remember? He wouldn't co-own a strip club." She said, dismissing the idea as stupid. Naruto laughed loudly.

"Teme would have a heart attack if he ever stepped foot in such a place." Naruto grinned. Sakura smiled timidly.

"He doesn't need to go. He gets boobs in his face and ass in his lap everyday." She sighed, thinking about how naïve she had been to be like that a few years ago. Naruto grimaced. "Ah, but I think he doesn't like it. He always complains about it." She said, smirking. Naruto snorted and mumbled something about bastards who sucked at life. "BUT!" Sakura yelled, making Naruto jump. "He might be there with this other Mr. Uchiha, you know, and just imagine his face when you strip tease him and grind on that pole…" She whispered. Naruto blushed and fell over.

"SAKURA!" He roared. "Don't talk like that!"

"Why, does it make you hard?" She asked innocently. Naruto fell over again. Sakura sighed. "Come on Naruto, do it."

"No, I won't."

"Jeeze, I never knew you were a chicken…" Sakura mumbled. Naruto froze and looked at her.

"What did you just say?" He deadpanned.

"I said I never knew you were a chicken."

"Let's get the fuck to these try-outs."

"'Atta boy."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When the two arrived at Lance's later that day, they were surprised to see a line of people outside the door.

"Do you think they're people lining up to get into the club already?" Naruto whispered to Sakura, who shook her head.

"No, it's only one o'clock in the afternoon. The security wouldn't let them just stand there until six." She said and Naruto nodded. "They're probably here for the auditions." She explained and Naruto gulped.

They walked to the back of the line and Naruto let his gaze travel over each of those who stood in line. Some were skinny and others were fat. Dark skinned and light skinned. A whole spectrum of hair colors shone (and sometimes glittered) in the sun. As Sakura and Naruto stood in their place in line, Naruto grew worried. Many people were flowing back out into the streets with crushed looks on their faces.

"I think they are turning away everyone." Naruto laughed hollowly. Sakura patted his back reassuringly.

"No they're not. Those people just aren't the ones they're looking for. Really, you can't have _that_ many strippers at a strip club." She said, smiling at him. Naruto shook his head a mumbled something about how you can never have too many strippers. Sakura then proceeded to hit him over the head.

They waited an hour before they were summoned into the building. They bouncers held the doors open for them and a cool rush enveloped them, making their hair fly back. They walked into the club and saw the stage lit up. Sakura went to take a seat at the bar and Naruto walked up onto the stage. There were three people sitting there. One was wearing sunglasses and had brown hair cut short. The other was a woman who had long luscious blonde hair and red lips. The other was a black-haired man with two lines next to his nose.

"And you are…?" Mr. Sunglasses asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smiled. Mr. Sunglasses nodded and wrote something down.

"Hello Naruto. Before you start, please change into the outfit right there. You can use the bathroom backstage." Miss Red Lips said sweetly, motioning to the clothing with her red talons. Naruto nodded and the heap of black leather and disappeared.

He held up the clothing and nearly shrieked. It consisted of a black shirt, black leather shorts, a black thong, and high heels. There also was a studded belt and a black choker necklace with a heart in the middle. He sighed and put the outfit on.

Glancing at himself in the mirror, he raised an eyebrow at his reflection. He did kind of look hot. The high heels were a little weird, but he could walk in them (thanks to his last boss's weird obsession to men walking around in high heels). He walked out onto the stage and saw there was a pole in the middle of the stage now and a chair was besides it.

"Now, you must dance to this song. There is no rules or routine to follow besides the reminder that you are trying to become a stripper." Mr. Sunglasses said.

"The song you will be dancing to is _I Owe It All to You _by Eva Avila." Miss Red Lips said in the same sweet voice as before and she pressed a button on the stereo in front of her.

Naruto had been expecting something bass booming, but what he got was a light hip-hop beat. He cringed on the inside, wondering how he could dance to this song. He decided to wing it.

He took to the pole first. He grasped it and climbed it. He still couldn't get into the beat. He sat down at the top of the pole and gazed inquiringly at the judges.

"How do you expect me to dance to this? You want me to be a stripper, and I can't strip to this." He said. The music stopped abruptly and the judges looked at him. Silence crept over everything.

At her barstool, Sakura slapped her hand across her eyes.

Then the third judge laughed deeply.

"Very good," his voice came out deep and smooth as chocolate. Naruto shivered. "The first one to get it. Play the real song." He chuckled. Miss Red Lips smiled approvingly and hit the forward button. Naruto smiled at the song.

"It must be your ass cause it ain't your face. I need a tip drill. Nice." He said as he smirked at the judges. He closed his eyes and spread his legs. He imagined that the bastard was here and was hard from just that. He slithered down the pole went to the chair. He straddled it and popped something that Sakura had never seen a man pop before. He pulled the chair out from under him and spun it around. He left it there and stalked to the pole, swaying his hips. He grinded the pole hard and teased by lifting his shirt off halfway then spun around the pole.

Finally, he twisted his shirt off and continued to molest the pole. He dropped down and popped it again. He shook his ass and raised the length of the pole again. He flipped his legs up the pole and slid down it.

The song was stopped suddenly. Naruto got down from the pole and smiled at the judges. Miss Red Lips was staring at him, a little blood dripping from her nose. Mr. Sunglasses was nodding in approval. He looked at Sakura and noticed that she was closing a camcorder and wiping her nose.

"Well Mr. Uzumaki, welcome to Lance's." The third judge said. Naruto smiled brightly and saw the man walk towards the stage towards him. He was incredibly handsome. He had long raven hair and what looked like mascara on his lashes. He was wearing a t-shirt that was black and blue jeans.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha." He said in that sinful chocolate voice. Naruto nodded, amazed by the resemblance the man had to his brother. Of course, the little sibling held more passion in his eyes and Naruto wanted Sasuke to just fuck him senseless in a whirlwind of angry, violent sex.

Lost in his daydream, Naruto didn't notice a hand slip into his. He looked down at the hand and up at Itachi.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Itachi just smirked.

"From now on, you are mine."

xXxXxXxXEND FLASHBACKXxXxXxXx

Sasuke just stared at Naruto. Naruto stared back. The color had drained from Sasuke's face and his eyes were big. Naruto laughed at the sight. Sasuke then glared at him.

"Did you have to reenact your dance routine?" Sasuke yelled vehemently. Naruto laughed and smirked deviously at Sasuke. He crawled over to him and Sasuke was pushed back down onto the bed. He stared up at Naruto.

"You know you liked it when I popped it like this." He whispered seductively and popped his hips into Sasuke, who groaned hotly. Naruto started kissing Sasuke's jaw and breathing heavily.

"What do you want?" Sasuke breathed into the air. He rolled his hips up into Naruto, who moaned in return. "I asked you a question." He said and repeated his motion harder. Naruto was breathing heavily into his ear and rolled back onto Sasuke. The blonde bit the pale ear and Sasuke panted while his fingers ran a path down tan skin. "What do you want?" The raven repeated.

"I want you stop molesting my boyfriend, little brother." A dark voice said. Both bodies froze and looked at the doorway. Naruto scrambled off Sasuke and fell off onto the floor. Sasuke sat up slowly and glared at his brother.

"Itachi." He growled out.

"Now don't be angry Sasuke. If anyone is to be angry, it's me." Itachi said calmly. "I just caught my boyfriend sleeping with my brother. What will I do?"

"Itachi…I…" Naruto tried. Sasuke's sigh interrupted him.

"Well, I do believe I have to leave." The youngest Uchiha said and he got off the bed, pulled on his clothes and walked towards the door. Itachi moved out of his way and Naruto looked up to see Sasuke looking at him one more time before the door closed.

Can anyone tell if Sasuke minded this little deliemma? Even I can't tell! (until next chapter that is)

Haha hope you enjoyed!

Review?


	4. Untitled

UGH.

So I absolutely _hated_ writing this chapter. It's basically all filler (to me) and I _hate_ writing filler. -bashes face against wall-

Now you know why I haven't updated in so damn long! I sincerely apologize to all who have been waiting (im)patiently. I just want to let you all know that I will not forget this story. I will always update, even if it's slow.

Thank you to all who have reviewed, faved, and alerted! You guy are **amazing!**

Pairing Update: SaiSaku, SasuNaru, ItaNaru (onesided)

**WARNINGS:** yaoi, OOCness, abuse.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything _Naruto_. All characters, ect. belong to Kishimoto-sama!

Before the door closed behind Sasuke, he gave one last glance to Naruto. The blue eyes told him nothing. The door closed with a dull, muffled thud and Sasuke was enveloped in dark light from a far-off light fixture. He shoved his hands in his pocket and quietly sulked down the hallway, into the club (which was still buzzing with a few late partiers) and he slipped past the bouncers. He stepped out into the late night air and turned to walk towards his apartment that was several blocks away. Cars past him and the sidewalks were more-or-less empty. He crossed the street and looked back over his shoulder. He could barely make out the neon lights of the club. He stopped and smiled slightly.

Then he proceeded to jump around in the air, yelling joyously.

"Woohoo! Take that Itachi! I slept with your boyfriend! Yes! I have finally damaged your pride you motherfucker! Today is a good day! Haha! I've won this time!" He shouted to the night sky. The few people on the streets at that time looked at him oddly. Sasuke became aware of his surroundings and stopped dancing and shouting, cleared his throat and hurried out of the area.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi and Naruto sat in silence back at the room in the club, unaware of Sasuke's vibrant shouting. In fact, it was so silent Naruto felt he had gone deaf. He sat on the bed where he was caught making love to Itachi's brother. Itachi just sat in a chair by the window, staring at him. It was unnerving and Naruto felt more uncomfortable than he ever had in his life. He avoided Itachi's gaze at all costs, finding a crack in the corner of the ceiling more captivating. They had been sitting like this for almost ten minutes and finally, the blonde couldn't take in anymore.

"I don't know why you're so upset." He said quietly. "It's not like I've ever loved you." He continued when Itachi didn't say anything. "I didn't even want to be in this relationship in the first place. You're the one that claimed me as yours as if I was some object to be obtained. I had no say in this. You know nothing about me. I'm just your toy." Naruto spat, getting angrier by the second. He glared at Itachi, who just stared back. "You are a pathetic excuse for a person and I want out. I don't even know why I was so afraid of leaving before. You're not scary. You have no hold on me. I could just walk out this door right now and not regret anything." He said, standing up from the bed and walking determinedly to the door.

"I don't think so." Itachi said finally and closed the door and locked it from a remote he held in his hands. Naruto stopped short, staring at the door and heard Itachi get up and slowly walk his way towards the blonde. Naruto turned around to face him and suddenly got slammed against the door. His head banged off the lock and the knob stabbed his back. He glared at Itachi.

"Put me down." He demanded.

"No. You see my _pet_" Itachi spat out, "you have absolutely _no_ say at all in what you do or don't do. You are _mine_ to control and according to me, you don't do anything but strip in that room down there and spread your legs on that bed there for me, and only me." He said calmly and smacked Naruto. The blonde's head flew to the side and crashed into the door. His cheek turned red and started stinging badly. He turned his head back to glare at the Uchiha with all his might. Itachi merely smirked. "Since you have failed to follow my command, I guess I will have to punish you."

With that he threw Naruto hard onto the floor and kicked him in the side. Naruto gasped out in pain. Itachi just laughed and kicked harder. He then bent down and bit Naruto's neck. He dug his nails into the tan skin around the blonde's hips and held them in a bruising hold. Naruto tried to push the older man off of him but ended up getting a harder bite. He then moved up to the blonde's head and kissed him hard. Naruto tried to squirm away but Itachi bent his knee, placed it on the blonde's stomach and held him down by putting all his weight on the knee. He held the blonde's throat in a hard grasp and bit and sucked on his lips until they bled. Naruto was loosing oxygen fast and tried to push Itachi off of him. His muffled screams and protests could barely be heard. His vision became fuzzy and his head felt light. Black danced on the edges of his eyes. Finally Itachi let go of him, kicked him once more and bluntly hit him across the back of the head.

Naruto's world went black.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The blonde opened his eyes many hours later. He guessed it was mid-morning by the way the sunlight was coming in so brightly from the window. He tried to sit up and groaned in pain. He hurt everywhere. His head throbbed, his cheek stung, his abdomen ached, and the bites in his neck pulsated. He felt cold and realized that he was still naked. He got up with some difficulty and staggered over to the closet next to the bed. He opened it and pulled out an orange t-shirt, black boxers, and a pair of blue jeans. Even though this was Itachi's room to use at the club, Naruto always kept a spare change of clothes just in case his outfit from the previous night was damaged or unavailable. He didn't need to worry about anyone stealing them because he was the only man allowed in this room unless cleared with Itachi.

He slipped on his clothes and his eyes landed on the spot of dried up semen on the bedcovers. He remembered how good it felt to do it with Sasuke. It wasn't rough and painful like with Itachi, who just bent him over and shoved it in basically. With Sasuke, he had taken the time to pleasure and prepare Naruto before actually lubing up and taking it slow, even wondering if Naruto was okay. It was weird how different the brothers were, and Naruto was already knew which Uchiha he liked better.

The blonde glanced around and noticed that no one was in the room with him. Itachi probably left soon after he "punished" Naruto. The blonde sighed and traced the stinging spot on his cheek. He decided he needed to go for a walk.

He left the building with great difficulty. It hurt him to move because of his injuries and his ass hurt, no matter how gentle Sasuke had been. He opened Lance's doors and breathed in the scent of the morning air. People walked past him trying to get where they were going. Naruto sighed.

He walked across the street to the drugstore where he purchased a bottle of painkillers. After leaving the store he put two in his mouth and swallowed them dry. He then decided to go pay a visit to Sakura and tell her about what Itachi did to him. She would know the answer of what to do, as she always did.

Sakura worked in an office building a couple of blocks away from the club. He took one step and decided to hail a cab in favor of no pain. A yellow cab pulled up and he sat down.

"Where to?" The cabbie asked in a huffy voice.

"Two-thousand-fifty-six Loyola Place, please." Naruto told him. The cabbie grunted and off they zoomed into the street. Naruto stared out the window and thought about what had happened in the past few hours. _I know I never loved Itachi. I was just too afraid of what happened when and if I left him. I thought I would lose my job, and I love it too much to say goodbye to it. But, I knew I'd always be attracted to Sasuke. Ever since high school I've felt that way about him. I could never say we were _chummy_- except when we were hammered- but there was some sort of connection, wasn't there?_

"Hey buddy, here we are, two-thousand-fifty-six Loyola Place. That will be seven dollars and nine cents." The cabbie grunted, bringing Naruto out of his thoughts. Naruto nodded, paid and got out. He walked up the steps to the cold stone building and walked inside. He walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the tenth floor.

He walked into the practice of Sharingan Lenses, Inc. It was a co-division of the Uchiha Eyes Company. Naruto opened the glass doors and found it strangely empty.

"Hello?" He called and received no answer back. He made a confused face and saw Sakura wasn't at her usual desk and nor was Ino, the young secretary. No one was in the office. Naruto then noticed an open doorway with a person moving inside. Walking towards it, he got a feeling in his gut that told him not to go any further. But, he went anyways. He was about to look through the doorway when a familiar voice spoke.

"Ahem." Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke standing there. He yelped in surprise.

"Sasuke! What? How? Where?" He stumbled over his words. Sasuke smirked at him and a blush crept onto Naruto's bruised cheek.

"Good morning to you too." Sasuke said and walked by the stunned blonde and into his office.

"Bastard! Get back here! I have questions for you!" Naruto shouted and followed Sasuke. Sasuke was standing behind his desk setting papers down on it.

"What?" Sasuke asked, turning to face Naruto and placing his hands on his desk.

"Where is Sakura? I need to tell her something!"

"Idiot! It's Saturday morning! No one's here because they don't have to work!" Sasuke yelled, eye twitching.

"Well how would I know? I thought you'd work your employees to death!"

"Or maybe it's because you work everyday." Sasuke threw back. Naruto glared at him. Silence reigned between them for a few moments, until Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto, why are you here?" He asked, looking into the blonde's gorgeous eyes. Naruto sighed as well and sat on a chair across from Sasuke's desk.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because we're connected somehow, so why not?" Naruto shrugged, looking back at Sasuke.

Suddenly Sasuke was in front of the blonde, staring at him at a very closely. Then, Naruto felt soft lips against his and closed his eyes at the sensation. Sasuke pulled away.

"That's why." The raven breathed. Naruto laughed shortly under his breath.

"That seems like a good reason to come." He said huskily, meaning it in both ways. He then captured Sasuke's lips again and opened his mouth, demanding the Uchiha to make him moan. And when the raven's tongue did start caressing his mouth, the blonde did indeed moan. Sasuke shivered and kissed harder. Naruto barely flinched at the pressure on his abused lips and continued to war with Sasuke's tongue.

He shivered as Sasuke blew hotly into his ear and a pale hand went up his shirt. Naruto started biting Sasuke's neck and sucking lightly there. Sasuke moaned and tweaked a nipple.

"Take off your shirt." Sasuke whispered and bit a tan earlobe. Naruto froze.

"W-why don't we leave the shirts on?" Naruto said and started kissing Sasuke's lips. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the desperation in Naruto's kiss and voice.

"Naruto." He said against the lips, knowing the blonde was hiding something. Naruto just pulled Sasuke into his lap and pushed harder into the other's lips. The raven obliged to the kiss and while the blonde was kissing him ferociously, Sasuke slowly lifted up the orange shirt on his lover.

Naruto eyes opened to stare at Sasuke, who had just gasped and pulled away from him hastily.

"Sasuke, what's-?" He asked and then he saw what Sasuke was looking at. The raven was staring at the many bruises on his body.

"Who?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Who what Sasuke?"  
"Who gave you these?" The raven growled out. Naruto didn't answer for a long time. Sasuke didn't even know what he was thinking because he kept his head bent so his hair was in his face.

"It doesn't matter who gave them to me Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke snorted in disbelief.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" He all but shouted. "I want to hurt them like they hurt you."

"That's very kind of you Sasuke, but it doesn't matter. You couldn't win against them; they have too strong of a hold over the both of us." Naruto sighed.

"Itachi." Sasuke whispered. Naruto gazed at the youngest Uchiha and bit his lip. "Naruto, what can I do to help?" He whispered as he pulled the blonde to him. Naruto smiled sadly and cupped Sasuke's face in his hands.

"Just be there for me, if this ever happens again. I want you to be the one I can come to who will make me feel better and protect me." Naruto said seriously and dropped his hands. Sasuke placed a finger under Naruto's chin and brought the blonde's face towards his.

"I promise." He said softly and kissed Naruto so softly, the stripper melted. Never had he been kissed like this. He started kissing back just as softly and felt fingers lacing between his. He glanced down and saw a pale set of fingers between his own. He smiled into the kiss.

-blanches- I wouldn't blame you if you hated this chapter (even if the end was very cute).

Sorry if this ruined the story for any of you!

Review please.


End file.
